


I knew you were the one

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Not Beta Read, One Shot, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: Peter is an Asgardian god and he's almost positive that Wade Wilson of earth is his soulmate, now he just has to convince everybody else including Wade.





	I knew you were the one

Peter quickened his pace, flat out flying threw the palace halls away from his guards. If he was lucky they had not yet noted his absence but he had no time to waste.

Peter burst out of the palace doors shooting off a web towards to inner city. He could see the bridge, just a few more seconds.  
***

“Now this Is a damn good burger but it definitely isn't the place we were trying to find whitey,” Deadpool said eating the last bit of the sandwich.

{The only way I could care less about whatever it is you're talking about would be to grow ears just to ignore you with}

[That's a lot of effort for something you don't care about though, white]

“True dat,” Deadpool said tossing his trash into a bin in the ally beneath him, “Where did I put my mask?”

Deadpool was patting across his pouches in search of his mask when a portal opened above him, “What the fresh hell is this?”

He was answered by a gleeful scream and a man dropping from the portal causing both of them to land in a heap on the roof.

“Oh wow, that was so cool!,” the man said sitting up and look at the spot where the portal had been.

“Who are you? Better yet what are you?,” Deadpool asked leveling a gun with the man's head.

Deadpool locked eyes with the disturbingly beautiful man, come on that shade of deep warm honey flecked brown eyes can't be human; said eyes shined out red for the quickest second deepening his not human theory.

“Oh my god!,” he screamed slapping his hands to his face, “Your eyes did the thing! That means we're actually soulmates! I'm not crazy? Oh my gods Gwens never gonna believe me but I knew it! I just knew we had to be connected, and we are! Cause you saw, your eyes definitely glowed just now…”

The man continued to chatter to himself sitting up slightly on his chest ignoring Deadpool even though he seemed to be the topic of discussion.

“Hello, earth to crazy pants?,” Deadpool said.

[Hello pot? Have you met kettle?]

“Shuddup, he's on a whole other level than me!,” Deadpool snarked.

“Wade? Who are you talking to,” the man asked.

Deadpool turned his attention back to the man, “Hey! I'm the one asking questions here! First off how do you know my name? And who are you? Also get off me!”

Wade pushed the man off of his chest getting up with the gun never wavering from his target, “Start talking.”

The man giggled, leaping up and extending his hand to Deadpool, “Sorry Wade, I just got excited. I never actually thought I'd get this far to be honest with you.”

“Name.”

“Ah yes!,” the man straightened himself out standing up to his full height, “I'm am Peter, son of Loki and Thor heir apparent to the throne of Asgard and god of misfortune and spiders.”

Deadpool lowered his gun slowly, “Did he just say…”

{Oh there's a lot to unpack here, but let's just throw out the whole thing} 

[ Psh, I knew he was to good looking to be human]

“And you are Wade Wilson; better know as Merc with a mouth Deadpool, and my soulmate!,” Peter said nearly squealing at the end.

“Let's put this to a vote, all for crazy...aye.”

[{ Aye!}]

“Sorry Peter it's unanimous,” Deadpool brought his gun back up and shot Peter.

Or where he used to be.

“Oh wow you’re even more impressive up close,” Peter said suddenly right next to Wade inspecting his gun, “Can you show me how these work? I get the basic concept but I really love to take one apart so I can study the inner workings.”

[Ah! To fast shoot it again!]

Wade pulled out a second gun rapidly empty both clips in front of him hoping to hit his mark.

“Wade, why are you trying to shoot me?,” Peter asked from his perch on Deadpools shoulder.

“Oh what the fuck? How are you this quick!?,” Wade asked in disbelief.

Peter laughed, “Duh, I'm a god I already told you.”

{Risk assessment, were just wasting time and bullets on this kid; He’s faster than we can see and probably has some otherworldly abilities that can fuck us up all night. Not to mention two godly parents that probably want him alive. Lets just see what he wants.}

[Its a fluke, I say we just out the big guns and see how good his luck is then]

“Ugh, I gotta side with White this time. So kid what's your deal?,” Wade asked holstering his guns.

Peter bopped him in the noise, “By odin's beard Wade! You just don't listen. We’re soulmates, my deal is you.”

Wade nodded slowly, “I'm gonna need more details Petey pie cause I'm real dense and you aren't making a lot of sense.”

[Oh! Rhymes!]

“On Asgard everyone has a soulmate and- ,” Peter stopped mid sentence as thunder cracked loudly above them, “We gotta hide!”

Peter grabbed Wades hand pulling him toward the side of the building and jumping off.

“Oh no! No no no no no!,” Wade screamed clinging to the god hoping he'd die on impact with the ground. Moments later when Wade realized they were still alive he opened his eyes to see Peter swinging them from building to building on some kind of thin string.

“What are you doing?,” Wade asked.

“Running away? Kinda obvious,” Peter replied coming to a stop multiple blocks away, “Do you have a place nearby? Were sitting ducks out in the open like this.”

“Uh yeah, just follow me. What were you swinging with? And who are we running from,” Wade asked beginning to climb down the building.

Peter followed him nonchalantly walking down the wall next to Wade, “It's just my web, I have spinnerets in my wrist and taught myself how to swing with them.”

“And you stick to walls?”

“The whole spider god thing really isn't clicking for you is it?,” Peter said jokingly.

“I already told you I'm dense, and I'm a little off my game tonight by having a god dropped on me, claiming were soulmates then dragging me across town because we're being chased by… what are we being chased by exactly?,” Wade asked.

“Oh probably just my Dad,” Peter said nervously.

{Doesn't he have two?}

“Don't you have two?”

Peter looked at Wade nervously, “Well let's just hope Thor's the only one that shows up. He's such a romantic he probably won't get on to me to much for sneaking out.”

“Here this is one of my safe houses,” Wade said climbing up the fire escape as Peter took the wall again, “how old are you? Cause I'm not even gonna touch the 'soul mate’ subject if you're as young as you look.”

“Oh I'm about twenty-six hunderdish? Give or take a hundred years, I'm not very good at keeping track of time,” Peter shrugged.

“But you still have to sneak out of the castle?,” Wade said sarcastically.

“Ugh I know it's such a pain,” Peter groaned, “But I after the fourth war broke out around me, my dad told me I needed to stay close to home. And the whole ‘bad luck god’ reputation doesn't exactly make me welcome most places.”

{Which dad?}

[Loki definitely seems like a helicopter parent, but Thor probably gets tired of saving his kid from the middle of a battlefield]

“Which dad?,” Wade asked.

“Oh both really. But uh I normally refer to Thor as Dad and Loki as Father since it can get confusing for other people,” Peter answered.

Wade threw open the window motioning for Peter to go in first.

{Holy fuck this guys got baggage}

[Hot damn does that was make up for it though]

“Oh that ass is definitely war worthy,” Wade agreed.

“What was that?,” Peter asked, fully knowing what Wade said.

“Nothing spidey dear, just talking to myself.”

Peter grinned at him, “So many pet names already, I love it!”

Wade couldn't keep himself from smiling, “Plenty more where this came from bubble butt.”

Peter laughed then took of exploring the apartment. Wades eyes couldn't keep up with him as he quickly looked threw his stash of weapons and books that he kept here.

“Why do you have a safe house if you live in the city? Do you really need all of these guns?,” he asked.

Wade shrugged, “You never know when you're gonna need to lay low so it helps to have a couple places to go. Honestly I probably don't need all of the guns but they spark joy so I'm keeping them.”

Peter looked at him curiously, “I feel like I'm not getting a joke you just made.”

“If we have time well binge some earthly Netflix later and you'll get it,” Wade promised.

Peter seemed pleased with that answer and went off to inspect the rest of the apartment.

[What are we doing? Just chilling in a safe house with a fugitive god while his very powerful dads are out searching for him?]

{It's been awhile since we were killed by a god, good change of pace}

“Come on guys, I'm just entertaining Peter for a little while! He's a guest on our planet it's only polite.”

[I hope Thor kills us, just face full of hammer all our bones just pulverized.]

“Last I checked they were only my bones, you don't get any bones,” Wade said.

[That's really selfish, you're a very selfish person. You have 206 bones can't I just have a couple for Thor to crush?]] 

“I'm already sharing my mind with you, I'm keeping my bones for myself!,” Wade argued.

{Yellows almost got a point though, from the way that little weirdo was talking we better hope Thor finds us instead of Loki}

Wade grimaced, Loki was not someone he wanted to fuck with, “Hmm that's a good point.”

“Who are you talking to?”

Wade turned around startled to see Peter behind him, “The boxes.”

[You're not suppose to let them know you're crazy till you get a ring on your finger idiot!]

“What a coincidence, I was coming to ask about boxes! Specifically the one that this was connected to,” Peter said holding up a game controller.

{We really shouldn't be surprised that Loki's kid is fully accepting of you talking to things you can't see}

Wade rolled his eyes at whites statement, “It's a gamesphere, it's for video games mostly.”

“But sphere means round?,” Peter questioned.

“Oh but it used to be round! Come on, I'll educate you on the history of gaming while kicking your pert behind at wario kart,” Wade said as they left the room.  
******

The situation was bad. The situation couldn't possibly get worse. Thor has waged wars and destroyed planets with less stress than he felt right now. If Ragnarok were to occur right now, Thor still wouldn't be as worried as he was not knowing where Peter had run off to.

Peters guards had come running in only minutes ago to tell him the news, looking as if they were about to be feed to Fenrir.

Thor couldn't blame them though, if his dearest Loki finds out they lost their son he just might do worse.

“Call in all the guards of the alpha sector; tell them to search everywhere, twice. Leave no stone unturned we all know how clever the boy is. And do this as quietly as possible, I will be keeping Loki distracted while I can but if he finds out…,” Thor said seriously unable to tell them of what happened the last time Peter had escaped.

“Understood,” the guards said in unison before quickly bowing and leaving the room.

Thor was pacing when the warriors three came in.

“We just ran into some youngins that look as if they've seen Hel, is she visiting?,” Fandral jokingly asked.

Thor looked up at them worry clear on his face, “He escaped.”

The warriors lost all trace of humor, Hogun asking, “Does He know?”

Thor laughed bitterly, “Do you think I'd still be standing here if he did? He must be in the gardens with mother and I need you all to keep him distracted while I go get Peter.”

“Do you even know where he is?,” Volstagg asked, “Because it's not going to take him long to figure out what we're doing, and Ifd prefer not to die today.”

“I have a very good idea as to where he has run off to,” Thor said calling his hammer to him, “and Loki is not going to like it.”  
****  
Thor landed on the balcony of the Avengers tower, sending out a pulse of energy in the form of thunder to try and sense his offspring. Peter was very much like Loki, thus he'd probably already hidden his aura as best he could, but it never hurt to check.

“Thor, it's nice to see you. I didn't think you be back on earth till next week or so,” Steve welcomed stepping out onto the balcony.

“I fear I do not come with good news my friends. Is there a way to quickly put together a search party?,” Thor asked.

Steve immediately transitioned into is captain America role, “Of course, I'll put out a call for all available avengers. Who are we looking for?”

“My son.”  
*****

“God damn it you cheating little bug!,” Wade screamed in mock aggravation. Much to his dire dissatisfaction Peter was amazing at Wario kart, like insanely good.

“I believe that brings the score up to ten to one, in my favor. And you owe my dinner!,” Peter giggled.

“Yeah yeah, beginners luck. As soon as we get back I'll show you call of war then we'll see who's winning,” Wade said helping Peter up, “So where do you wanna eat?”

“Anywhere! Dad tells me that the food on earth is indescribable. I want to try everything,” Peter said excitedly.

Wade gave him a once over. A Lot of things would fly in the city but a six foot chiseled god covered flowy silks?, “Uh, let's get you some earth clothes first.”

“Oh! I forgot what I was wearing,” Peter said looking down at himself, “I tend to dress a little old fashioned when I have tea with my grandmother and there wasn't much time to change before my getaway.”

Peter snapped his fingers red-blue sparks dissolved his finery into a much more fitting jeans, t-shirt and jacket, “Is this acceptable? I've been studying migardian fashion to try and fit in but its not very appealing.”

Wade gawked at the now very hipstery god, “Oh em gee, I didn't think it was possible for you to be any cuter than you already were.”

Peter blushed running his hands threw his adorably totaled hair, how was Wade just now noticing his perfect brown hair? And were this freckles on his face? Peter caught his eyes and Wade studied his gorgeous warm brown eyes watching as the glowed again causing Peter to grin widely.

“Wade my love? Why are you staring at me like that?,” Peter asked amused.

“Cause you're cute as a fucking button and someone needs to appreciate it,” Wade replied honestly.

“You can appreciate my good looks while we're eating, go get changed!,” Peter said.

Wade hesitated, “Petey-pie why don't I just go like this? It'll be quicker if we just head out now.”

“Why wouldn't you want to get changed? You can't be comfy in all that,” Peter said.

“I just prefer being covered,” Wade said.

“Because of the scars?,” Peter stated.

Wade looked at him blankly, “Uh yeah because of...how did you know?”

“I already admitted to stalking you,” Peter shrugged, “And you've had your mask off since I fell on you.”

{[PANIC]}

Wade slapped his hands against his face and sure enough his mask wasn't there, “Oh fuck balls shit cunt!”

“I'm sorry I should've said something,” Peter said wanting to step closer to try and comfort him but not sure if he should.

{Oh so he’s real crazy? Like can look at this train wreck you call a face and not blink crazy? We might be in over our head} 

[Or we've found the love of our life? You better lock this down big man! He's not vomiting at the sight of you and he thinks you're soulmates already!]

“I uh, you, and… mask? But, um you don't mind the uh..,” Wade rambled while trying to tune out the boxes chatter.

“Can I show you something?,” He asked.

Wade nodded and Peter lifted up his shirt revealing a map of scars across his abdomen before turning around so Wade could see the horrible dark gashes on his back, “I told you I've been through many wars. I got these the last time I left Asgard. Some sorcerer's found me and thought they could drain the evil from my body to bring an end to the suffering I'd caused. They couldn't, I barely survived and my father's haven't let me out since.”

Peter dropped his shirt back turning to face Wade, “Not to be to cheesy, but having scars means you lived to tell a story, and I would like to hear all of your stories Wade.”

{Crazy guys kinda sweet}

[We should let him wife us up right now, I've already got the perfect dress in mind. Let's do it before he comes to his senses.]

Wade stepped closer to Pete you're too good to be true.”

Peter smiled at Wade, eyes flashing and in a sing song voice said, “Soul-maaates!”

“You even make the crazy look cute,” Wade laughed, “Alright let me change and we'll go grab some of the finest earth has to offer.”  
*****  
An hour and a half later Wade and Peter sat at a booth surrounded by empty plates miserably full. Wade had brought Peter to an all you can eat world tour buffet and really pushed the boundaries on that all you can eat sign.

Their waitress timidly came over to drop off the bill probably scared she'd get eaten if she got to close. Wade lazy winked at her and his unmasked face scared her off for good.

“Ugh I haven't eaten like this since Dad came home from the Battle of New york,” Peter said still nibbling at a slice of pizza.

Wade snorted, “Wasn't that when Loki tried to enslave earth and Thor came down and kicked his ass? How did that go over at home?”

Peter waved his hand nonchalantly, “pfft, my father loves to be dramatic, he was just pissy cause Dad was spending to much time here. Honestly if dad would have just let father enslave the planet for a little while it would've been fine.”

“Says the guy who doesn't live here,” Wade jokingly yelled.

“Oh the worst he'd have done is make you put on a hundred plays about his glory and maybe make a few statues,” Peter laughed.

“So was the feast for Thor or Loki?,” Wade asked.

Before Peter could answer thunder struck rattling the building violently and causing the plates to crash around them and some of the other patrons to fall.

“So you're place?,” Peter asked as if they hadn't just sat through a minor earthquake.

“I think your Dad's calling,” Wade said 

Peter shrugged, “I'm busy, we'll let it go to voicemail.”

Wade rolled his eyes and his cellphone started to ring the A-team theme song, because he's super original, “Ah, but I do have to take this love muffin.”

Wade ignored Peters squeal of ‘he said love!’ and answered the phone, “The one and only Deadpool speaking, make it good cause I'm busy.”

“All call, Avengers tower immediately. Code Black,” the robotic voice of Jarvis said.

“This have anything to do with the wonderful thunderstorm Thor's putting on?,” Wade asked.

“You will be given the details when you arrive,” Jarvis answered before hanging up.

“Ugh rude,” Wade said putting his phone back in his pocket, “Come one baby boy it’s time for you to met my friends.”

“I don't think the Avengers consider you a friend Wadey-poo,” Peter said.

“Okay first off, if you wanna get into a gross pet name competition I will destroy you my little sweet faced Prince. And secondly, rude? You're not even from earth how do you already know I don't have friends?,” Wade asked.

{Stalker}

[He's told you this multiple times]

“How many times do I have to tell you I'm your stalker, you leather clad Adonis,”   
*****  
Thor walked into the living area when he saw most of the team had arrived, “Hello everyone, I am sorry to be meeting under such terrible circumstances.”

“Yeah, it's getting kinda scary out there, bud. Cap won't tell us why though so wanna clue us in,” Tony asked.

“Its personal,” Steve grumbled at Tony.

Thor smiled bitterly, “Thank you, this may be a bit to take in but I believe that my son is hiding somewhere on earth and I need to find him before something terrible happens.”

Clint laughed, “Mate take it from me, sometimes you have to let your kids have some space.”

“Were not talking about a normal kid here bird brain,” Natasha quipped at him.

“We most definitely are not,” Thor said, “Peter is very dangerous. We have forbidden him from leaving the castle because of the danger he causes to mortals and the target he wears of people who seek revenge against him,” Thor informed them.

“There is also the matter of his other Father,” Thor gave them a second to process what he had just said, “Loki doesn't yet know that Peter is missing, but when he finds out I fear that I will not be able to shield the earth from his wrath.”

Tony was the first to speak, “So Loki is your?”

“Do we really have time to go over the family tree of semi-immortal gods who were born before most of creation when one of those gods is about to go ape shit on us unless when can find his kid?,” Bruce asked, forever the rational one.

“Yeah fair point,” Tony shrugged, “I'll suit up and fly over to scan most of the city. I have a heat signature reference of both of you that is wildly different from humans so I should be able to get a hit on him if he’s in the city. I'll upload it to the rest of you; Nat if you wanna take the lower streets? And Steve you can fly out with Clint. Bruce you wanna stay here and try to have Jarvis search him?”

Just as quickly as the plan came together it fell apart. 

On the balcony a mass of green energy exploded, shattering the windows and shaking the building. Loki stepped out of the debri, magic crackling around him and swarming at his feet, “Thor.”

Thor began gathering energy lighting dancing at his eyes, “Loki my love, you need to calm down.”

“I will not calm down until Peter is safely with me back on Asgard!,” Loki shouted, his magic swirling around him now creating enough force to move some of the furniture in the room.

The non-gods in the room smartly ran out of the room bracing themselves for the impending battle.

At the other end of the room the elevator dinged, Wade, fully suited, and Peter stepped out arms hooked cooing names at each other.

“Peter!,” Both Of the gods said losing some of their anger.

“Dads!,” Peter said looking away from Wade for a second to wave at them.

“Where have you been!? Who let you come to migard? Thor!,” Loki screamed magic vibrating off him.

Thor threw up his hands, “Why would I let him come here? That is asking for trouble!”

“Father! I have found my mate! Look our eyes do the thing!,” Peter gleefully says bouncing over to hug his father.

“Oh Thor?? Did you hear that? HE FOUND HIS MATE? Which one of you're disgusting mortal pets think they can have my child?,” Loki roars holding Peter tighter to his chest as the green sparks falling off him start swirling the room again in a chaotic whirlwind.

Thor comes over slowly checking over Peter to make sure he's uninjured, “Peter your soul mate can not be of earth.”

“But it’s true! I found him!,” Peter whined.

Loki glared at the others, as if he was mad they had the gall to exist, “Which one is it?”

Wade, sensing it was a good time to leave, starts slowly backing out of the room when Peter shoots a web at him dragging him over and slipping from Loki's arms and into his.

Wade can feel Loki's eyes on him like poisoned tipped daggers dragging threw his skin. The energy in the roam sparkes back to life aimed at Wade but stopping so as not to hurt Peter.

“Isn't he amazing?,” Peter says ignoring the hailstorm around him.

“Hey honey bunches? What the fuck is going on?,” Wade asks as Peter continues to fawn over him.

Wade peaked over to see Loki and Thor in a heated debate, Thor seemed to be drawing most of Loki's anger towards him; Wade watched as a green sparked flew jabbing itself in his arm and drawing blood.

“Should I be worried?,” Wade askes, thoroughly worried.

“No I'll protect you, daddy-o,” Peter said.

“Daddy-o? I don't know what to shame you for first, the kink or the horribly outdated phrase,” Wade said.

“I heard Britney Spears say it once and I just assumed it was cool, you can't shame me for not fully grasping the culture of a planet in not from. Also what's a kink?,” Peter asked.

“Something were one hundred and ninety nine percent not going to talk about in front of your super pissed off dads,” Wade replied.

Peter giggled, “It's so funny that your scared of them, I promise if you come to asgard you'll see a whole new side of them.”

Wade smiled warmly at Peter, “One date and you're already trying to get me to move in? What will people say?”  
**  
Thor glared at Loki, “He is here and he is unharmed. Let him have his crush a little while longer.”

“You mean his crush on the homicidal maniac whom your team cannot trust on missions? You want to leave our child with him?”

Thor rolled his eyes at his husband, “You're overreacting, Peter is more than capable of defending himself from anything on earth. And look at them, he seems so happy.”

Loki's look softens when he watches Peter cooing at his obsession, “But my little Spiderling can't be soulmates with him. I do not wish to see him hurt like that.”

Thor sighed wrapping his arm around Loki, “Neither do I my love.”

Wade said something to Peter that made him laugh then and when their eyes caught they gleaned red bright enough that both the observing Asgardians and the hidden Avengers could see.

“Oh by Odin's beard,” Thor said under his breath.

Wade rubbed his eyes, “Are they ever gonna stop doing that cause its annoying.”

Peter shot a little webbing over Wades face, “Problem solved!”

“Definitely not,” Wade said unimpressed, as Peter started wrapping him lightly in Web.

“What are we going to do? His eyes bare the soul mark,” Loki asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

Thor ran his hands threw his hair nervously, “We have to take him home with us, the only other option is to let Peter live here.”

Loki's eyes sparked green with anger, “I don't want him wrecking havoc all over our realm Thor.”

Thor gently laid his hand on Loki's face, “Surly you want our son to be with his soul mate though? It is the greatest bit of happiness we could ever hope for him to find.”

Their eyes met and sparkled gold for the quickest moment.

“Fine,” Loki turned to address his child, “Peter you may bring your...soulmate… back with us. But you must teach him the proper way to act in Asgardian court, also I don't like him.”

Peter squeals running over to thank his parents, “this is the best! I promise Wade will grow on you Father.”

“I highly doubt it,” Loki said smiling sweetly at Peter.

“Crazy gods say what now?” Wade ask.

“I think you're officially being courted by a god Prince. Good luck with that,” Tony said coming out from hiding to snap a picture of the web covered Wade.

Thor walked over to Wade, “I know this is sudden but Asgard is a wonderful place I'm Sure you will enjoy it.”

“I'm just kinda waiting to wake up, cause there's no way any of this is real,” Wade said trying to rid himself of all the webbing, “But if it is you can't really think I going to leave earth just cause a handful of gods tell me to?”

Thor smiled, “No, I believe you'll be leaving because one god told you to.”

[Ha he can tell you're whipped already]

{Also is there anything really keeping us here?}

[Not if that ass is gonna be somewhere else]

Wade looks over to where Peter is animatedly talking to Loki; he catches Wades eyes and blows him a small kiss before returning to his conversation,“I hate moving.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my wip folder since January, it's purely a self indulgent fix and I might ad more chapters later? Who knows! Thanks for reading!


End file.
